The Evolution of Rei Fujisaki
by MC-kun
Summary: Asking someone how long they've believed in Santa Claus is so stupid that it's not even fit for idle conversation...However, it all depends on who you ask. This is a sequel to TMHOS set 18 years into the future.
1. The Evolution of Rei Fujisaki part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' or any of its characters. However, I do own the original characters for my own story, but everything else goes to their rightful owners.**

**The Evolution of Rei Fujisaki part 1**

My best friend is an alien.

Yup, it's hard to say that I'm just a normal 15 year old when I've got an alien living in my basement. However, aside from being friends with a being from outer space, I'm pretty normal.

However...My parents are a different story...

You see, they work for the...actually I'm not allowed to say it...or else I'll get the "death penalty" or something.

Yup, I think I'm pretty normal...

I always knew that my mom and dad were different from the other parents. Every day, they'd bring home some weird creature, whether it is an alien, time traveller, or an esper; they always brought home something extraordinary.

My father claimed that he married an alien (mom), travelled though time, got stuck in "closed space" (whatever that means...), and even travelled through parallel dimensions once. He sounds like some cool action hero, but he has a stupid nickname and he's just an old perv if you ask me.

My mom, like I mentioned earlier is an alien. Although, not the kind of alien you would imagine. In her own words: "I am a Data life form created to study humans". She loves books, and she's generally quiet, but I can tell that she has a lot going on in her head.

So I'm a half human, half alien half breed...

...Yup, I'm normal alright...

...Okay, who am I trying to fool?

So, about my alien friend, her name is Fujisaki Rei. Even though I'm her only friend, she still doesn't let me call her "Rei". I still call her by her last name, "Fujisaki". I met her three years ago, when she almost killed me and my family. Oh...wait, that may sound weird, but I assure you, there's an explanation for this.

You see, my mom's superiors didn't really like the idea of her marrying my dad, and the fact that they gave birth to me. They said something about how my mom was a traitor and how she wasn't following orders. To be honest, it really pissed me off. They treated mom like a robot, or like some kind of lifeless doll. They made it seem like she didn't have a choice on how she could live her life. And so, three years ago, they sent Fujisaki here to kill us. To be honest, she almost did, but due to mysterious circumstances, her attack was stopped. Unfortunately, that's another story.

I used to love my life. I mean aliens, time travellers and Espers...I hang out with these beings every day. What more could you ask for? But, by the time I got into Junior High, I started to change. I don't know...I mean when I look at everyone else living their lives without worrying about hiding secrets from the whole world, Well...It makes me envious of them. Sometimes, I just want to live a normal life, but I guess reality is a sad truth.

Also, trying to hide my "secret life" is a pain in the ass. Fujisaki is going to high school with me this year, and as an "alien killing machine" designed only for the task of eliminating me and everything I hold dear...She's not doing a great of job of "fitting in".

You see, she's a little eccentric, and I do realise that it goes without saying since she is a data humanoid interface.

Fujisaki eccentricities # 1:

She feels as if she owes me a huge debt so she swore to protect me from any harm. Even when Fujisaki sees the tiniest sign of trouble...she makes a huge deal about it. Like at P.E. when a buddy of mine gave me a friendly punch on the arm, Fujisaki took a baseball bat and shoved it up his...Well, you know...

Fujisaki eccentricity # 2:

Fujisaki still doesn't understand human nature. When I'm the slightest bit annoyed at Fujisaki...she takes it too seriously and vows to kill herself for being a "failure". I mean seriously, if you want me to stop being angry at you, then stop trying to kill yourself!

Fujisaki eccentricity # 3:

For a "highly dangerous alien killing machine" Fujisaki's really pretty...

Not that I care, but she has a lot of male (even female) fans at school. I guess they adore her porcelain white skin, and strange but attractive sky blue hair and her deep silver eyes...

I feel a pat on the back. It was my friend Minato.

"Sup Neko-chan, you alright?" he asks, with a goofy grin on his face.

Yes, yes my name is Neko. Well, actually it's my nickname. I got it during a grade 3 field trip; a cat (neko) suddenly jumped out of nowhere and scared me shitless. And yes, I mean literally, I crapped myself.

So now, everyone calls me Neko-chan. I guess bad nicknames run through the family. However, the plus side is the girls find my name adorable. They give me a pat on the head and cuddle me saying, "You're so adorable Neko-chan!" So I guess the lame nickname has its good sides. Fujisaki seems to like it too...

I glance at Minato. "Nothing much" I say "Why?"

His idiotic grin grew wider. Well, you had this crazy in love look for a while. What, are you thinking of Fujisaki again?"

I'm not even going to entertain that question.

"Why don't you just ask her out? You've been friends forever!" He frowns "What don't tell me that you got 'friend zoned'?"

What people don't understand is that the relationship I have with Fujisaki is unique. You can't just brand it with something as plain as "friends" but you certainly can't simply just call us lovers. We share something stronger. We shared a bond of trust. I trust her to like me for who I am, and she trusts me to do the same for her.

"That's pretty harsh dude" he say. "You must have it tough"

I frown. "Well, 'dude', if you're so great, then tell me, are you dating any..."

"As a matter of fact..." Whoa! He didn't even let me finish! "I have a date this Saturday!"

Now this is more surprising than the time my dad brought a "goddess" home for dinner. Who could have known that god was so...annoying.

"Who is it?" I ask, making no effort to hide my disbelief.

Minato slams a fist on his table and stares at me with eyes, blazing with youthful passion.

"It's Nagi Ushida!" he cries passionately. "Am I good or what?"

Yeah you're good all right...good at lying! Ushida Nagi is a beautiful and brilliant first year who is adored by everybody, including the teachers. She's our class rep and she's basically perfect in every way. I couldn't believe that someone like Minato could get such a girl. He must be lying!

Minato looks at me with prideful eyes. "You better believe it bro!"

Yeah, okay whatever. I bet this guy just paid Ushida sand to go out with him or something, maybe Minato was blackmailing poor Ushida san. I just couldn't wrap my head around it...

The class bell rang indicating the end of lunch. Oh rats, I didn't even get to give Fujisaki her lunch. She must be starving by now. Whatever, I'm sure she'll forgive me.

"I can't forgive you..."My celestial best friend says, with such cold intensity. It was the end of classes and I found myself in a life or death situation.

This situation reminds me of the eroge I played sometimes. Right now, I would be in a "Bad End". I just hope that Fujisaki doesn't threaten to kill me like last...

"I will exterminate you..." Yikes!

I beg her for forgiveness. After ten minutes of grovelling and begging on my knees, the great goddess Fujisaki finally had mercy on poor old mortal me.

"Don't do it again" she says, fixing me with a steely glare.

Fujisaki eccentricities # 4:

When it comes to food, Fujisaki Rei will turn into a demon if need be.

After all that was over, I tell her to meet me by the entrance. I just had to get my bag which I left in my class room. Fujisaki nodded as if to confirm she heard.

"I understand..." she says.

I ran clumsily up the two flights of stairs. The stupid hill that we had to climb up every morning was already killing me but these stairs are my ticket to hell! I groan as my aching muscles felt like they would give away at any moment.

Finally, like a miracle, right around the corner was my classroom. I may sound pitiful but I felt like I won the lottery.

I open the door by just a crack, but I heard a loud noise from inside. Instinctively, I leapt away from the door. I heard a familiar voice, and as I peered through the crack on the door, I saw Minato. There was also someone else with him but I couldn't tell who it was.

"So, what did you want to see me for, Ushida san?" Minato said. So I guess that the other person was Ushida san, the class rep.

"Is it about our date?" asked Minato. "I'm really excited about it!"

So he was telling the truth? Unbelievable! Right now, if Zeus came down from Mount Olympus and did the hokey pokey, I wouldn't even notice because I was too shocked by this sudden revelation.

"Actually..." It was Ushida-san. "...I think that'll be impossible..."

"W-What you mean you're cancelling?' asked Minato. I had struggled to contain my laughter. After all that bragging earlier...now he looked like a complete fool.

Ushida smiled sweetly. "Nope...there's another reason. Minato-kun, you won't be able to make it for that date..."

"What do you mean Ushida-san?" asked Minato. I was confused as well. Did Minato have plans or something? Knowing him, he would cancel any appointments that day...no that week, just so he couldn't miss his only opportunity to get a date with a girl.

"Why can't I make it Ushida-san?"

"Because I'm going to kill you~"

It was like lightning. Before I could comprehend it, a mist of blood gushed out of Minato's body. A steely object protruded out of his stomach. I realised that it was a knife...and the one who was holding it was Ushida...

W-What the hell?

I watched Minato's lifeless body fall to the ground.

W-What...You've gotta be kidding me!

Surprisingly, Minato could still speak.

"W-Why...?" he asked through laboured breaths.

"Oh? You're still alive?" asked Ushida who was licking Minato's blood of her knife. She's a demon!

"Why...?" repeated Minato. Damn it! I want to do something but my legs couldn't move. They felt like lead...I'm stuck here, watching my friend die...

"You're going to die. And I'm going to see how you're friend Neko-kun will react. Do you get it now?"

Minato collapsed. He couldn't answer.

He was dead.

I don't know why, but I slammed the door open. My eyes never left Minato's body. My legs which I couldn't move earlier felt light as a feather. The blood in my veins was pumping at overdrive. I was scared, I was confused, but above all, I was pissed.

Ushida noticed me. "Oh? Neko-kun! How are you? Did you enjoy the show?" She giggled licking the knife once again, Minato's crimson blood staining her small lips.

I had trouble spitting the words out. "W-Why...You bitch..."

Ushida gasped. "Watch your language Neko-kun! That's rude!"

"Answer me you bitch!" I picked up a chair and threw it at Ushida with all of my might. I don't care about the consequences I just wanted to wipe that smirk of her face.

I waited for the chair to hit her, but something I could never have imagined happened. The chair had stopped, floating in the air.

Before I could do anything, the chair was hurled at me by an invisible force. It collided against my body, but it didn't hurt until I was impaled to the wall. The chair suppressed my movements. I was stuck on the wall. I don't know how it was possible, but...

...No wait, these powers...I recognize them...

Humanoid data interface! Like Fujisaki!

Ushida smiled evilly. "I guess you figured it out. I'm a data based life form. I am Fujisaki Rei's subordinate. It's nice to meet you!"

I see...So the Data Overmind is finally making their move. But what did Ushida say about observing my reaction? Didn't they want to annihilate Fujisaki and my family? Why is Ushida toying me?

Ushida slowly approached me; her eyes seemed to glow with bloodlust. I felt fear well up inside meAm I going to dine here? NO! That can't be. I still have things I want to do...

...Fujisaki...Please...

...Rei!

Ushida quickened her pace, and then to my terror, she throws the knife at me.

Its' over...I'm dead...

...

...

...

Huh?

I open my eyes. Wait how am I...

...Before me, like an angel, was Fujisaki...

...The knife got her. I could see the accursed weapon sticking out through her back. Red blood stained her school uniform.

No! Fujisaki...!

I struggled within the grip of the chair which was pinning me against the wall. I have to help her!

Fujisaki turns towards me. My eyes meet hers. Her silver set me at ease. I almost felt calm.

"Stay" she said bluntly.

"Well...I don't really have a choice...the chair remember?"

Fujisaki rips the chair, freeing me. I collapse on the ground, not being able to breathe properly.

Fujisaki helped me up. "Are you injured?" she asks. I couldn't tell if she was concerned or not with that unreadable face of hers.

I dust myself of. Aside from a few scratches and my sanity forever gone...I was fine.

I give her a reassuring smile. "Never better"

She nods. "Understood"

Then Fujisaki turned to the enemy, Ushida. The two girls squared off. Both were data life forms created with the sole purpose of killing me. Well, at least Fujisaki was on my side...I hope.

"Long time no see...leader" said Ushida-san after bowing politely.

"What do you want Ushida?" demanded Fujisaki. Wow...she is blunt!

"How did you enter this room?" asked Ushida, clearly avoiding Fujisaki's question. "I hid it myself using various stealth wards that your outdated system could never possibly find"

Wait, so how did I enter this room?

Fujisaki shook her head. "I do not know. I just found myself here"

I blinked twice. Huh?

"...I heard his voice..." Fujisaki was referring to me, I think. "...Then I found myself here..."

Ushida laughed hysterically. "Instant teleportation, huh?" Then she glanced at me. "...You are interesting half breed; already you can pull off such tricks..."

What is she...?

In an instant, Fujisaki ripped off the knife from her flesh and chucked it at Ushida. Fujisaki did it without showing any emotion. To be honest...It scared me.

Ushida easily deflected it. Heck, she didn't even have to move a muscle. There was some sort of force field around her. It was unbelievable, it's like I was watching some sort of Sci-fi thriller. I bet that there are thousands of Sci-fi junkies out there who would be more than willing to trade places with me, and I can confidently say that I wouldn't hesitate to trade with the poor fools. Someone else can risk their life; I don't want any of this!

Ushida muttered some words in incredibly fast speeds. I recognized this Fujisaki explained it to me once. It's sort of like a magic spell. Humanoid interfaces would utter codes in high speeds to distort the data around them. Ushida created some attack data as crimson flames engulfed the classroom.

I had to fan my blazer as it caught fire. Fujisaki was unfazed by it all.

Ushida uttered some more words and suddenly the flames around us encircled Fujisaki, trapping her in like a snake would strike a mouse.

The walls of fire were about to swallow her whole, but Fujisaki deflected the flames off with her own data spell. She formed some kind of light barrier around us, but I wondered how long it would last against those destructive flames. Already, the barrier protecting us was cracking.

"Calm down" said Fujisaki, without looking at me. Easy for you to say!

Fujisaki raised her hand and she cast another data spell, this spell expanded our shield until it filled the whole room, extinguishing the flames. Normally, Ushida would have been crushed against the wall by the expanding barrier, but Ushida's own shields were battling with Fujisaki's. Ushida's red shields against Fujisaki's golden shields were making a spectacular contrast of colours. If my life wasn't in danger, I would have enjoyed the light show.

Fujisaki's shield had more time to expand and seemed to be crushing Ushida's crimson shields, but Ushida was calm all throughout. Even Fujisaki seemed to be unnerved by her enemy's unusual calm.

Then, with a swift of her hand, Ushida made her shields explode like a bomb, creating an eruption of light. By the time my eyes adjusted, Ushida was already running through an opening in Fujisaki's shields created by the blast. Oh crap!

Before Fujisaki could reinforce her shields, Ushida had already grabbed her by the throat. The light barrier withered away as soon as Ushida reached Fujisaki. Oh no...This is not good...!

"Good bye leader...Thank you for your services~" chirped Ushida with a malevolent grin.

Ushida then thrust her hands through Fujisaki's chest, creating a sickening sound. Ushida then whispered some words, creating a blade of light that pierced through Fujisaki's tiny body. A mist of blood sprayed on me. It was the same colour of Minato's...

...I started to hate the colour red...

I stared at Fujisaki hanging limply form the blade of light, watching Ushida's hysterical laughter. Damn it...

Fujisaki...

No...Fujisaki...

"REI...WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

As soon as those words left my mouth, the blade that pierced through Fujisaki withered away like dying leaves. I felt myself surging with energy. I recognized the corrupted data around the room, reading the codes like it was second nature. Then, as if I have done it a million times, I overrode the program Ushida had designed to trap us in the room. I don't know how I did it, but it felt like pulling apart a puzzle one by one.

Ushida stared at me with disbelief.

"I-Impossible...! I used a foolproof 'Environment corruption' program, how did you...so easily..."

If that was 'foolproof' then next year's mandatory 'Calculus' classes should be a piece of cake. It was quite simple actually. As soon as I found the weak link in the system it was child's play form there. Putting up stealth shields on the program catalyst was clever but with enough searching I found it. The catalyst was placed in Minato's body where Ushida had stabbed him. The program key was the knife. I guess Ushida was inexperienced since she needed to use a tool as a catalyst for the program.

"Impossible..." Ushida muttered again as she fell on the ground.

The blade that held Fujisaki suspended in midair finally disappeared completely. I caught her as she fell down.

Fujisaki stared at me with her silver eyes.

"Thank you for the assistance"

I couldn't help but laugh. It was the closest thing to a compliment that she's ever given me. Nonetheless, I accepted her gratitude.

While I was distracted, Ushida had formed another blade of light and hurled it at me. Shit! I don't have time to...

Suddenly, a figure appeared before me and deflected the blade. It was a woman. Then, with the efficiency of a pro she casted dual appendages on her arms, they were like tentacles.

She smiled at Ushida, a smile that sent shivers up my spine.

"Please die..." The woman said.

Then, without hesitation, the woman pierced Ushida's body with the appendages. Ushida hanged on the air, much like Fujisaki was earlier. Then, the tentacles grew triple its original size and broke down Ushida's body into microscopic pieces. The tentacles then exploded into tiny needles, obliterating Ushida's remains. She was gone. There was no trace that she even lived.

I stared at the massacre. I felt sick.

The woman giggled with pleasure at the sight of my horrified expression.

"You looked exactly like your father when I first tried to kill him. Oh, the good old days...It feels like yesterday!"

I wanted to know who this woman was, and how she knew my father, but I felt Fujisaki squirm in my arms.

"I'm alright" Fujisaki said after I told her to stop moving. "I'm already starting the auto-recovery process. This body can be easily restored. Do not worry..."

How can I not worry? Fujisaki, even if you don't understand why, I still worry about you. Damn, why did this have to happen? Even Minato's harmed because of me...

I saw the woman carry Minato on her shoulder.

"Don't worry I won't eat him if that's what you're thinking" she said "I'm healing this guy first then erase his memories. I might as well bring him home. Be grateful that I'm doing this for you boy"

"Why are you helping us?" I ask.

The woman sneers. "Helping you? Trust me, if it weren't for your mother, you and your father would be dead by my own hands by now. Don't flatter yourself okay?"

I don't have the energy to ask any more questions. This woman, whoever she is, already saved us whether she admits it or not. What would be the point of killing us off after she just saved us? I guess I can trust her for now.

"Okay, please take care of Minato. It's my entire fault that he's..."

The woman smiled. "Don't worry, he's in good hands!"

I ignore her sarcasm because she was doing me a favour, but next time...

In a flash, the mysterious woman was gone, along with Minato.

I feel Fujisaki pull on my tie.

"You're glasses...they are gone" she said.

I feel around my face. She was right, they were gone. But, for some reason, my eyesight just improved. Was it because of what happened earlier? My mom told me that some of my data manipulation abilities may awaken soon but I didn't know that they would awaken so suddenly. When I decoded that corrupt data, I felt omnipresent. I felt as if I was some sort of god.

"I can recreate your glasses for you" Fujisaki said. "If you wish"

I laughed, remembering something my dad told me.

"It's okay, I don't need them. Why, you don't have a glasses fetish do you?"

"What's a glasses fetish?"

"N-Never mind..."

As I was giving Fujisaki a piggy back ride home, my thoughts wandered o the events that transpired just a moment ago. The data over mind sent an agent to "observe how I would react" apparently. And they harmed Minato for it. They didn't go after Fujisaki because she was capable of protecting herself but what about my parents? What about my friends? We are not safe. No one around me is safe. However, the question is, what was the data over mind after?

Could it be my awakening? Did they want to witness the birth of my data manipulation abilities? This is all so confusing!

"What is wrong?" asked Fujisaki. The question caught me off guard. Fujisaki couldn't read any human emotions before. I guess that like me, Fujisaki has also evolved, even if a little. She's not the killing machine from three years ago. Fujisaki's my best friend.

"Um, it's been a rough day" I tell her "You know, I almost died, you almost died, Minato ACTUALLY DIED...sorta..."

Fujisaki lowered her eyes. "I am sorry. I have failed you..."

Oh, no...Don't say it...

"...I should kill myself...I am not worth to protect you..."

"Shut up Fujisaki! Don't talk as if you're some bodyguard!"

Fujisaki tilted her head a bit to the right; her own funny way of saying that she was confused.

I felt my face getting hot. "It's just...You're my best friend...maybe even more..." My eyes shot up, what did I say? "No...Err...I mean, Just friends. Really good friends..."

Fujisaki blinked twice.

"Understood"

I smile at her. "Okay Fujisaki? No more bodyguard B.S. okay?"

"Okay...Neko..."

My eyes shot up. That's the first time she said my...Oh man, now you're calling me that too?

Whatever, I guess I'll take it...for now...

"Neko?"

"Yes?"

"You called me 'Rei' earlier"

"..."

Yare, Yare...

**Wow...This is my first story in like 3 months! Anyways...If you liked the story then please review! I could also use some constructive criticism. Please look forward to more chapters which will come out A.S.A.P. **

**Cheers!**

**MC-KUN**

**P.S. (If anybody wants character Bio's for the next chapeter then please tell me by reviewing!)**

**Note: Chapter formatting was edited at 4/06/12**


	2. The Evolution of Rei Fujisaki part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' **

**The Evolution of Rei Fujisaki part 2**

Asking someone if they ever believed in Santa Claus is so stupid that it's not even fit for idle conversation.

...However, it all depends on who you ask.

I've seen them all, Aliens, Time travellers, Espers...Hey, I even met a "god" once.

Yup, that's right, Aliens, Espers, Evil syndicates and the heroes in Manga/Anime who try to stop them...

...They all exist.

Hey, my name is Neko...well that's my nickname anyway. I'd like to say I'm a normal high schooler, but the truth is I'm a human/alien half breed. Yup, my dad's a human and my mom's an alien. To make things more complicated, I've got and alien living in my basement. Her name is Rei Fujisaki, and she's (apparently) my guardian, but above all, she's my best friend. This story started with my own, and consequently Rei's evolution and the trials that "change" brought along with it.

And thus begun my never ending hell...

A lot of people say I looked a lot like my father, but I didn't see the resemblance. However, I've been staring him down for these last few minutes and I can see why people say we looked alike. We have the same unruly copper hair, and that frown that seemed permanent. I got my eyes from my mom however and apparently her snow-like skin.

My dad finally gave up on our little stare down contest. "Okay, you win. I'll tell you who she is. She is a data humanoid interface"

I frown at him. No, duh. Can't you be more specific? Seriously, this is like talking to the mirror.

Now it was my dad's turn to frown. "You don't need to know everything about her. Every time your life is in critical danger, she will appear. She's highly unstable, but she should be able to protect you."

I roll my eyes. She doesn't seem like the best ally ever.

My dad smiled uneasily, almost apologetically. "Bear with it. She tried to kill me once...actually twice...now I can't even tell..."

I swear all of dad's friends are weirdoes.

"She will appear when certain conditions are met" said my mom whose eyes never left her book. "First condition: When Fujisaki Rei is unable to protect you...Second condition: If I am unable to protect you...and Third condition: When you are unable to protect yourself"

I look at dad. I didn't hear mom mention his name...

Dad blushed a little. "Don't look at me. I don't have any 'powers'..."

I had a hard time believing that. My dad saved the world form a teenaged god's hormonal wrath on a daily basis, he survived three days in an alternate world that mom had created when she went haywire, and he was a vital piece in the last battle between...

"So anyways..." said my dad, interrupting my thoughts, "I guess we should discuss why the Data Overmind is attacking us. First, 3 years ago with Rei, and now with another interface...Ushida Nagi"

"The Data Overmind is not 'attacking us'" corrected my mom. "The Radical state of the Data Overmind's psyche was the syndicate responsible for the assault three years ago, and the assault yesterday"

As usual, I did not understand anything that had come out of mom's mouth. I look to dad, who had years of practice and he was able to dumb it out for me. You see, the Data Overmind is comprised of 3 states of thought. First, the one my mom mentioned: Radical. This state compromises of the Data Overmind's most daring plans. This state of thought continually calculates the most desperate and unorthodox means of taking action.

The second state of thought is 'Conservative'. This state of thought is constantly battling with the 'radical' part of the Overmind. This state of mind concluded that the Data Overmind does not need to change of take action to change anything. The conservatives feel like that observing the anomaly is a wiser choice that taking direct action to gain information.

The 'Radicals' and 'Conservatives' are further challenged by the third state of mind...The 'Moderates'. The 'Moderates' formulates actions for change, but it does not take drastic measures like the radicals. The moderates prefers to take it's time and carry out plans with detailed steps.

These three states of mind are quite similar to the human psyche: Id, super ego and Ego. The three states of the Data Overmind's sentient process continuously battle until one of them is chosen as the most "logical" way to solve the problem, whatever it may be. This is decided by a special state called the "KEY". I can't go into further details about this because even my dad couldn't understand my mom's explanation. As I was saying, the most 'logical' solution will be picked out and that state of mind that was selected will be head of operations during the mission (solving the problem).

After hearing all of this, I still didn't understand why mom claimed that it wasn't the Data Overmind's fault that we were attacked. Clearly, the assault three years ago, and the incident yesterday, the 'radical' state must have been selected to annihilate us. Wouldn't that be the Overmind's fault that we got attacked?

My mom shook her head. "No, something happened three years ago that we could never have predicted. The 'radicals' separated itself from the Data Overmind and used its newly acquired knowledge of data manipulation ability to 'create data out of nothing' that was observed from a human several years ago. The 'radicals' used this knowledge to auto-evolve. The result was the creation of the Sentient Capability Altered Reasoning or S.C.A.R. This new entity was responsible for the assault yesterday, and the creation of Fujisaki Rei three years ago."

I pondered about this. So Rei was the product of the Radical's efforts huh? So why didn't they bother to give her any emotions, or any human personalities to begin with? However, when I look back at the incident three years ago, I had an idea why...

...Rei Fujisaki was made as a killing machine, nothing more.

But what lead to her change? How did a cold blooded killer transform to the Rei I know now? Was it her own evolution...Or perhaps...

I felt a poke on my cheek. It was my dad.

"Are you daydreaming, kid?" He smiles coyly. "I see...dreaming about Rei-chan huh...?"

I tell him to stop, but it was too late.

"Neko is dreaming about me?" asked Rei, tilting her head to the side to show her confusion. "I do not comprehend"

When did she get here? Scary...

"You see..." said my dad matter-of-factly "When a boy his age likes a girl..."

I felt my face turn red. I tell my pervy dad to stop.

He smiles. "Okay, Okay! I'll stop! Sheesh...I wasn't like this when I was you age..."

My mom pointed a finger at my dad. "Pervert..."

As dad started arguing with mom (he was losing of course) I began to remember all the times I caught my dad stealing my mom's underwear, peeking at her while she showered, and...Well there's too many to list. The creepy things is, sometimes I catch my mom doing these things too. Yare Yare, if this is what all adults do then I don't EVER want to grow up.

I glanced at Rei. Aside from some bandages on her cheek, she didn't look like she fought a deranged killer just a day ago.

She noticed me so I smiled at her. "Hey Rei, are you feeling okay?"

Rei shoots me a look with her silver eyes. "Yes"

I felt relieved. That's good to hear. I don't know what I would have done if she...Whoa there! What was I about to say?

I felt a tug on my sleeve. It was Rei.

"Thank you..." she said.

I felt my mouth open in surprise. Rei rarely thanked me, or anyone else for that matter.

I rub the back of my head nervously. I tell her it was no problem.

"Whoa...What's going on here?" It was my dad. Oh, crap he heard that? Apparently, mom heard it too. Mom abandoned her book and was intently looking at me.

"First of all, when did you guys start going on first name basis?"

Rei starts telling him everything, and I mean EVERYTHING.

Yare Yare...

After dad was done teasing me, mom explained that the Data Overmind is doing its best battling the S.C.A.R. and also, protecting us. Thus, explaining the woman that saved me yesterday. Apparently, the Data Overmind encouraged humanoid interfaces to seek relationships with humans. It was only the radicals who were against it.

Well, it made me feel a little bit at ease that I wasn't alone. I got a sentient entity that's as old as the universe protecting me...Yay...

We were about to go to sleep. It was already ten o'clock, when the door bell rang.

"Who could it be at this hour?" wondered dad. He was right, who could it be? Then, my instincts kicked in. Could it be an enemy...?

Apparently, Rei was thinking the same as me. We nod at each other and take positions behind my dad. I still didn't have a handle on my new powers and to be honest, I'm kind of scared to use them. I mean the power to manipulate data and alter the environment around me? That's a pretty scary power...I wonder...can I handle it?

My dad opened the door, and to my surprise, it was a classmate. His name, if I remember correctly is, Minoru Takehashi. He had looks so he was popular with some girls. However, there was a rumour that he wasn't interested in any of the girls and spends his free time alone.

Takehashi bowed to my dad. "Sorry for intruding...My name is Takehashi Minoru...May I speak to Neko-Kun?"

Even HE was calling me that? Yare Yare...I'm popular in a BAD way...

My dad mentioned for Takehashi to go inside but Takehashi politely refused.

"If possible..." Takehashi said. "I would like to speak him outside..."

I saw Rei tense up, but I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Rei" I assure her. "Just wait here...Kay?"

Rei stared at me for a couple of seconds.

"Understood"

I follow Takehashi outside. I look back once at my dad who was still at the door. He looked strangely calm...As if he knew something...

Well of course, he's been hiding many things from me my whole life. Sometimes, I feel as though I can't even trust my own father.

Takehashi tells me to follow him, and we end up going to the park. I used to player here as a child, and I remember going here with dad once. We sat on a bench that day, and he told me insane stories about how he talked to a time traveller and an alien on this very bench. I soon found out that the alien was my mom and the time traveller was...

"I'm sorry for disturbing you at a time like this...Neko-Kun" said Takehashi. We ended up sitting on the bench my dad told me about.

I tell him it was no problem. "So what did you want to see me about?" I ask.

He fidgets with his sleeves. It was kind of chilly so I brought a jacket, but Takehashi only wore a long sleeved jacket. I would lend him my jacket but I didn't want any misunderstandings. I am a completely normal straight guy. I don't know why I needed to clarify that but...I just felt the need to.

After a while, Takehashi finally spoke. "Neko Kun...I know you are not what you say you are..."

I blush. Did he read my mind? I clutch at the sleeves of my coat. "Listen..." I say "I know I thought about lending you my coat but..."

Takehashi shakes his head, and places a hand on my shoulders.

"No! Neko-Kun! What I mean to say is..." He pauses "I'm very interested in you..."

I feel my face get hotter. Holy crap...What is wrong with this scenario? My dad had told me the bench was "lucky" but I don't want this _kind_ of luck!

I rub my shoulders which were tensing up. "Um...n offence Takehashi but...I don't feel the same way..." Crap, did I saw the wrong thing? I've never been in this situation before with a girl, much less a guy!

Takehashi lowers his gaze. "I see...You don't care about what I'm about to say..."

I want to die! I look up the heavens. What kind of sin did I commit to deserve this? I bet Jason and the Argonauts faced easier trials!

"Listen..." I tell Takehashi, without looking into his deep blue eyes. "Um...you're...ATTRACTIVE...for a guy, but you see this can't possible work out...You know?"

Takehashi looked extremely confused. "Um...excuse me?"

"I can't go out with you!" I cry. "I already have someone I..."

He stops me. "Wait...What?" he said, confused. "What are you talking about Neko-Kun?"

I stare at him. "I dunno...What are YOU talking about?"

Takehashi takes a deep breath. "The reason why I called you out here is because I want to make a confession..."

A confession! Oh shit...!

"...I know that you are half alien..."

...

...

...

Eh?

...

"...And in addition...I am a time traveller..."

...

...

...

EH?

**To Be Continued!**

**Well, well...it seems like a time traveller has joined the party! The next chapter Neko will time travell for the first time where he will witness the greatest event in human history in that one fateful Tanabata night...**

**Don't forget to review! Not only do I need your opinion but it also makes my day! Thank you for the person who reviewed, but if possible then please log on or make an account when you review so I can respond!**

**BTW This chapter may seem shorter than the first but that's only because I wanted to leave it as a cliff hanger. The third chapter will be out soon!**

**Cheers! **

**-Mc Kun**


End file.
